


When in class, listen (to Neil): Andrew Minyard

by alex_wh0



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew is so done, M/M, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexting, gratuitous use of the kissing smiley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0
Summary: Neil and Andrew discover the *ahem* many joys of technology
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 31
Kudos: 383
Collections: All for the Game Fics





	When in class, listen (to Neil): Andrew Minyard

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently, once you start writing smut, you'll want to keep writing more. Thank you for reading this. NO, REALLY. Thank you xx
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://alex-wh0.tumblr.com/) and on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_wh0). Come say hi x

**Neil:** Andrew

 **Neil:** Andrew

 **Neil:** Andrew

 **Neil:** Andrww

**Andrew:** What

 **Andrew:** Are you ok

 **Neil:** I need

 **Andrew:** what

 **Neil:** Andr asdasfklgh

 **Andrew:** Neil

 **Neil:** I ne ed you wish you w ere here

 **Andrew:** Neil

 **Andrew:** …

 **Andrew:** where are you?

 **Andrew:** you were in dorm last did you set everything on fire

 **Andrew:** or did the zombies come for you

 **Andrew:** R U OK RABBIT BOY

**Neil:** Wait

 **Neil:** _image205.jpg_

 **Andrew:** NEIL

 **Neil:** surprise

 **Andrew:** I’m in class this is UNFAIR

 **Neil:** sssshhh come here instead dorm’s empty

 **Andrew:** NEIL

**Neil:** It’s weird how I know what you mean even though you’re just saying my name

 **Neil:** It sounds even hotter when you go higher and breathier every time I suck harder you harder

 **Andrew:** …

 **Andrew:** you sound too coherent. What are you doing?

 **Neil:** Um…isn’t that obvious?

 **Andrew:** No. _Tell_ me.

 **Neil:** Oh italics. And punctuation. Well let’s see, I’m on the bed (my bunk) in my black boxers (that you picked out)

 **Andrew:** Use my bed

 **Neil:** whhh are you sure

 **Andrew:** Yes. (Idiot)

 **Andrew:** Tell me more

 **Neil:** okay I’m in your bed. It smells of you fuck

 **Andrew:** then

 **Neil:** Okay my boxers are off and I’m hard

 **Neil:** Tell me what to do

 **Andrew:** ffs Neil

 **Andrew:** Open the left drawer on the dresser

 **Neil:** I have to GET UP for that

 **Andrew:** get up

 **Neil:** okay

 **Neil:** what

 **Neil:** OH

 **Neil:** It’s orange

 **Neil:** ORANGE

 **Neil:** WHEN DID YOU GET THIS

 **Neil:** I want to kiss you

 **Andrew:** Idiot

**Neil:** okay

 **Neil:** then

 **Andrew:** spread your legs, pull your knees to your chest

 **Neil:** fuck

 **Neil:** yes I mean okay

 **Andrew:** touch your nipples

 **Neil:** Andrew

 **Neil:** okay how am I to do this with one hand

_Incoming call: Andrew_

_“Junkie”_

“You called”

_“Obviously. Now both your hands are free.”_

“If you can call, you can come here- hhhnngh fuck that feels good.”

_“Okay. Mistake. Put the lube to use. Two fingers.”_

“Andrew what-”

_Call disconnected._

**Neil:** You CUT THE CALL

 **Andrew:** I can’t listen to you moan and not come instantly. I’m in class.

 **Neil:** Asshole

 **Andrew:** that’s a good place to start

 **Neil:** _image206.jpg_

 **Neil:** mmm is it now

 **Andrew:** Fuck

 **Neil:** I wish you were here

 **Andrew:** Use lube

 **Neil:** one finger in fuck this feels so good

 **Neil:** You know what I’m picturing

 **Andrew:** It better not be Kevin fucking Day

 **Neil:** hhhhhhhhh

 **Neil:** No. Idiot

 **Neil:** you when you left for class today in that sinfully tight sweater. I wanted to lick your pecs through it.

 **Andrew:** fuck

 **Neil:** can I describe what I’d do to you?

 **Andrew:** …

 **Andrew:** Yes

 **Andrew:** nowhere near my ass

 **Neil:** yes of course

 **Neil:** I’d kiss your neck suck on your earlobe kiss your cheek then your nose you have a cute nose drew

 **Andrew:** Neil

 **Neil:** What

 **Neil:** Then I’ll lick down your chest till I reach your cock and you obviously are hard af for me

 **Neil:** (you better be)

 **Andrew:** this is a mistake

**Neil:** ffffuuuck I’m two fingers in I want your hands on me

 **Neil:** I also want to suck on your fingers and do that thing with my tongue that you like

 **Neil:** One day I want to suck your toes if you’ll let me

 **Andrew:** NEIL

 **Andrew:** I- cannot

 **Andrew:** why are you the way you are

 **Andrew:** then

**Neil:** I’m facedown now. Can’t reach deep enough

 **Neil:** wait

 **Neil:** three

 **Neil:** It’s hard to type

 **Neil:** three fingers

 **Andrew:** God Neil you fucking little tease

 **Neil:** Okay dildo time

 **Andrew:** Say that again and I’ll take it away

 **Neil:** NO DON’T YOU DARE

 **Neil:** mmfmdjffk;lgk;lk

 **Neil:** fuck

 **Neil:** it’s great but it’s not you

 **Andrew:** NEIL

**Neil:** I wish I had you filling me up instead fuck

 **Neil:** I wish you’d rim me first though

 **Neil:** I could sit on your face

 **Neil:** (only if you want it)

 **Andrew:** Neil you complete imbecile I’m fully hard in class

 **Neil:** :*

 **Andrew:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **Neil:** _image207.jpg_

 **Neil:** I looked too flushed

 **Neil:** where’s the damn orange thing

 **Neil:** oh look it’s peeking out

 **Andrew:** fuck

 **Andrew:** fuck double fuck

**Andrew:** I want to work it

 **Neil:** Nuh uh if you’re here you’ll work yourself into me

 **Neil:** what do you want to do to me drew

 **Andrew:** …

 **Andrew:** suck you off while fingering you open

 **Andrew:** I want to kiss your mouth lick into it leave marks on your neck

 **Andrew:** and then suck you off while fingering you open

 **Neil:** well fuck

 **Neil:** did you take your headphones with you

 **Andrew:** …yes

 **Andrew:** Why

 **Andrew:** What is satan up to now?

**Neil:** _recording112.wav_

 **Andrew:** Neil Abram Josten

 **Neil:** _recording113.wav_

 **Andrew:** Fuck

 **Andrew:** I might come in my pants

 **Andrew:** I haven’t done that in a while

 **Andrew:** Should I leave class?

 **Andrew:** Who needs the law anyway

 **Neil:** hear hear come here

 **Neil:** sit on me

 **Andrew:** …

**Neil:** _image208.jpg_

 **Neil:** I’m picturing you instead here

 **Neil:** Fucking into me

 **Neil:** Holding me open because I know not what stamina is

 **Neil:** Going faster

 **Neil:** And harder

 **Neil:** God so much harder

 **Neil:** So hard my vision goes white but it’s only you I see

 **Andrew:** Who knew you could be sentimental AND horny

 **Andrew:** Who am I kidding you’d weep over an exy raqcuet

 **Andrew:** I _will_ go harder

 **Neil:** An exy racquet you say

 **Neil:** well

 **Andrew:** NO

 **Andrew:** I’ll disown you if you bring that anywhere near your-

 **Neil:** :* :*

 **Andrew:** STOP KISSING ME

 **Andrew:** but also don’t

**Neil:** I’m going faster

 **Neil:** faster

 **Neil:** I need you

 **Andrew:** okay that’s IT

 **Neil:** _recording114.wav_

 **Andrew:** fuck, Neil

 **Andrew:** I cannot do this anymore

 **Neil:** Too late

 **Neil:** I’m about to come

 **Neil:** IIIIiiIiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Neil:** No wait

 **Neil:** jesus fuck

 **Neil:** that was

 **Neil:** wow

**Neil:** Andrew?

 **Neil:** Did you get caught?

 **Neil:** Andrew

 **Neil:** Are you regretting this?

 **Neil:** Shit you are, aren’t you?

 **Neil:** say something

 **Andrew:** Open the fucking door we’re going for round two


End file.
